Where are they now in the World of Cryptids
by srebak
Summary: What ever happened to the Saturday Family in the years that followed the "War of the Cryptids"? Read and find out.


**Where are they now (Secret Saturdays Style)**

I'm in the midst of trying to write a possible future fanfics for Secret Saturdays, one that takes place 27 years in the future. However, writer's block and my need to do other things hit me hard for a while and I haven't gotten too far in it. So, in hopes of scratching this itch, if only a little, I'm going to try a "Where are they now" segment instead. See where the Saturday Family is 27 years after the "War of the Cryptids".

**Dr. Solomon "Doc" Saturday** - Even though he's a man going on his late 60's to early 70's, Doc Saturday is still the adventurous yet science and reason minded man he's always been. In fact, the only thing that has changed about his appearance is a few gray streaks on the sides. Other than that, he barely looks his age. Still though, in recent years, he's allowed his love for his work and inventions to gain more influence over him and his time, and needless to say, that's begun to put some strain on his marriage. Drew has begun to feel like Doc has fallen in love with his work and it has replaced her in his heart. What's worse, she also feels that Doc's affinity for logic, science and reason has made him resistant to emotions, even those that involve his family. Doc would hate to see his marriage end after so many years, but even he is unsure about what he will choose when the moment of truth comes.

**Drew Blackwell-Saturday** - Still as feisty as ever, even when between the ages of late 50's to early 60's (though, if not for the small amount of gray in her hair and a few facial wrinkles, you probably couldn't tell), Drew Saturday has begun to devote more of her time to the archaeologist aspect of her career, which she had long set aside for many years. This has allowed her more time to get in touch with her emotions and, needless to say, it helped bring about a storm to her marriage with Doc. She has become more distant from him, due to his love of science and reason, but another factor that comes into play is Drew's growing adventurous side and rebelliousness. During Zak's childhood, she mostly restrained both because of the ordeal at Weird World and because she and Doc were trying to set a good example for Zak. But as time went on and she grew more distant from her husband, she needed an outlet for her emotions and eventually they started to gain more ground with her. She doesn't want to lose the man she loved, but Drew's pride may yet still be an issue to deal with.

**Zakery Thomas Saturday** - At one point, he was the scrappy and adventurous little boy of Doc and Drew Saturday, gifted (or cursed) with the power to control cryptids telepathically. Now, he's the stern, no-nonsense and physically imposing, 40-year old, Beta of the Saturday pack (set to take Doc's place as patriarch of the family). He has grown to be about Doc's height and build, with only a few inches separating them; his uniform-esque clothes have been replaced by an orange T-shirt, beige pants with reinforced padding on the knees and thighs, combat boots and a long, black overcoat with matching gloves. He also sports a beard now. All of these changes in him were so drastic, very few people can (or are willing to) even recognize him as the same adorable and plucky child that they once saw Fiskerton carry. They probably wouldn't be able to recognize him at all, if not for his relatively unchanged hairstyle, which has grown significantly longer by the way. Having lost none of the skills he had as a child, as well as gained a few new ones, Zak is still just as formidable an opponent as ever. Though, just like his own father before him, Zak's paternal instincts are his strongest trait, right alongside his loyalty to his wife.

**Wadi Saturday - **Ever since they first met as 11-12 year old children, Wadi's chemistry, as well as her general relationship, with Zak Saturday has always been erratic at best. On the one hand, they both had a few qualities that made them very similar (as quite a few people would confirm). But on the other hand, they also tended to bicker and clash with each other quite a bit. It wasn't until Zak's 13th Birthday that the two of them realized that all of this was the result of a growing romance, one that officially began when Wadi kissed Zak on the cheek. The two of them began a long distance relationship after that and it lasted for a good long time, many years in fact. But Zak and Wadi were not hopeless romantics, they were well aware that their relationship was no different than anyone else's. Which means, like anyone else's, it could come to an end for any reason at all. How long the two of them thought about this, they would never tell the other, but think it they both did. Still though, both ultimately decided to burn that bridge when they came to it, and did their best to keep their minds in the present when it came to their relationship. Surprisingly enough, Zak and Wadi's love for each other never once wavered and ultimately led to Zak proposing to Wadi when they were both between the ages of 23-24. She gladly accepted this proposal and they were married as soon as possible, much to the delight of their respective families (Wadi's father, Maboul, admittedly, wanted his daughter to marry someone within the Hassi people, but he adjusted to this union pretty quickly). As a young woman in between her late 30s and early 40s, Wadi is now a slender, curvaceous and statuesque young lady who usually sports a long, purple, short-sleeved Arabian-style dress, which she wraps a pink sash around. Underneath, she wears pants of a darker shade of purple and a pair of black boots. The only that remains the same about her wardrobe is her black Hijab, which is important to her culture. As far as her current personality goes, it is relatively the same as it was many years ago. She's still pretty assertive, yet still relatively soft-spoken at the same time. She has also become more open about her feelings towards Zak, now that she knows how he feels about her. But the biggest change to Wadi is that she's gained more control over her kleptomania; now she will only steal something if the situation calls for it (like getting a dangerous object away from a villain). Like her mother-in-law, she is a fiercely protective mother (though she's not as over-bearing), she will do anything to protect her three children, even pummel someone into submission.

**Ulraj Elija Saturday** - Named after both his ancestor, Elija Saturday and his godfather, the King of Kumari Kandam, Ulraj is the eldest son of Zak and Wadi Saturday, as well as their first born child. For the most part, he is the spitting image of his father at the age of 14, save only the reversal in their hair coloring (think Zak Monday) and the fact that Ulraj's hair is considerable longer (think Zak Saturday from the Ben 10: Omniverse crossover). Also, instead of uniform-esque clothing, Ulraj instead sports a modest suit of orange armor with matching orange gloves on his top half, which covers a long-sleeved black shirt he wears underneath. He also wears beige pants like his father, but while Zak used to wear regular shoes, Ulraj completes his look with black, leather boots, which go up to his knees. As the eldest, Ulraj constantly feels the need to be the responsible and level-headed one of the litter, to the point where he acts as the leader of his siblings. For the most part, he is leadership material, and is rather mature, responsible and level-headed. But, unfortunately, those very qualities have also led him to be a tad self-righteous; he almost always thinks that his way is right. Still though, his inner sense of humility does keep that aspect of his character in check (more or less). He inherited the Saturday genius gene and is quite the aspiring inventor because of it. Whenever he has the time, he is usually seen using a blowtorch on something or wrenching something tightly. He even designed his own modest suit of armor which is both protective yet light to move in, proudly sporting the Saturday family logo on the chest plate.

**Carol Drew Saturday** – Carol is the second born child of Zak and Wadi Saturday, as well as their only daughter. Appearance-wise, she's a dead ringer for her mother at that age. Save only for her black hair, which goes down to her back (even with her gray hairclips in it), and her eyes, which are colored a bright, royal purple. She is usually seen wearing a dark blue dress and black knee high boots, and normally has a light blue sash wrapped around her top half. She is very good at planning things out before acting and is a true prodigy when comes to dealing with Cryptids. However, like her father, she is often prone to allow her impetuous nature get the better of her, causing her to do things that, under more cool-headed circumstances, she would never think right. Carol has always been close to her father, to the point where she inherited his original "Claw" as her own signature weapon. But if there was one person was a close second in terms of bond; that would have to be Komodo, her nanny and ever vigilant protector. By the way, as I'm sure you can already tell, Carol owes her middle name to her paternal grandmother, something that she is proud to know.

**Maboul Farhan Saturday** - The youngest of Zak and Wadi's litter, as well as the most timid and shy, is little Maboul Farhan Saturday. He bears a striking resemblance to his father at a much younger age (The younger Zak from the flashbacks seen in "The Kur Guardian" and "The Return of Tsul 'Kalu"), he even wears the same type of adorable clothing, but inherits his hair coloring from his mother. Needless to say, he was named after his maternal grandfather, a fact that he is very proud of. In fact, out of all of his siblings, Maboul is the most in touch with his Hassi and, subsequently, Arabian heritage. He has done all he could to learn the ways of his people and, because of this, has developed a strong bond with his mother. She even passed on to him her treasured Thieves Yo-Yo, much like how Zak passed down his "Claw" to Maboul's sister, Carol. Personality-wise, Maboul is a rather meek and timid child, which makes it pretty easy for his siblings to sway him to do something. However, when the situation calls for it, he will at least try to be assertive. Fortunately, he will always have the protection of his "aunt", Zon, on his side. BTW, Maboul's middle name. Farhan, is actually Arabic for "happy", because that's how his parents felt when he was born.

**Komodo Saturday** - Thanks to the genetic engineering that he went through early on, Komodo Saturday is still alive and kicking, with old age only creeping up on him in minor ways (e.g. being out of breath when he moves so little). At one point, Komodo and his fellow cryptids; Zon and the Fiskerton Phantom (Fisk), all had a strong and inseparable bond with their adopted human "brother", Zak Saturday, who returned their loving feelings in full. However, as time went on, the strength of this camaraderie began to weaken, as Zak started to spend more of his time with the woman who would one day be his wife and, eventually, started a family with her. The strong bond is still present though, just in different ways. In Komodo's case, it's in him acting as the nanny and nursemaid to Zak's daughter, Carol, whom he protects fiercely.

**Fiskerton Saturday** - Still the same, lovable, giant furball he's always been, this 8-foot tall Gorilla-Cat remains the most unique and mysterious member of Saturday family, as well as the main muscle of it. Much like Doc and Drew, the only signs of aging Fiskerton has ever shown is a little gray in his fur. Other than that, not much has changed about his appearance. At one point, Fiskerton and Zak were as thick as thieves, along with Komodo and Zon. Though, out of all of them, Fiskerton had the strongest bond with Zak. This camaraderie began to weaken, however, as Zak began to start a family of his very own. But Fisk remained as loyal as ever and even took an active interest in the development of Zak's eldest son, Ulraj, often trying to keep him humble.

**Zon Saturday** - With the arguable exception of her now being the de facto nanny of Maboul Saturday, Zon Saturday is the one member of the family who has changed the least. Though, by this point; I would at least imagine that her scales and wings would become rustier looking. Much like her two adopted "brothers", she used to be very close to Zak Saturday in his youth. But when Zak started to spend more and more time with his growing new family and spent less and less time with her, she, like Fiskerton and Komodo, tried to cope with this by forming a bond with Zak's kids, Maboul grew closest her and they've been inseparable ever since.

**Doyle Blackwell** - Doyle's pretty much the same guy he's always been, nuff said. Though, like his older sister and brother-in-law, he has developed some gray hair and a few wrinkles, which are the most signs of aging he's ever shown. He's also gathered a few new gadgets and weapons over the years, which have come in handy in his "exciting career choice". Doyle has become increasingly more concerned about the frequent issues between Doc and Drew, and wants to help in any way he can. The Problem is; he's not sure who to side with in this feud. On the one hand, he feels obligated to side with his sister, Drew, and does see her side of things as well. But, at the same time, he can see Doc's point of view just as clearly. Needless to say, Doyle's in between a rock and a hard place. In any event, he is just as close to his great nephews and great niece as he was with Zak, and still seems to get along well with his Niece-in-law.


End file.
